


Dreaming

by Kyogre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Getting Together, Lotus-Eater Dream, Love Epiphany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre
Summary: Natsu and Happy are hired to stop a wizard who traps his victims in dreams of their hearts' desire, but Natsu's own desire turns out to be something he didn't expect. (Gratsu)(If you have any tag suggestions, please let me know.)





	1. The Dreamseller (Businessman)

 

 **Notes:** Very loosely based on the Gratsu week 2016 prompts.

\--------

 

**I: The Dreamseller (Businessman)**

 

Natsu scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, staring at the client with an expression of dull confusion. "So... what do you want us to do?" he asked. "Wake this guy up?"

 

The client, a young woman with the regal bearing that could only come from long tutoring, pinned him with a look cold enough to make even Natsu shrivel in instinctive shame. "Can you?" she asked rhetorically. "Wake my father from his coma?" She waited, letting Natsu wriggle for a few moments, unable to answer her. "No one I consulted could do anything to help him," she finally went on. "Most likely, he'll be trapped in his dreams forever. No, what I want from you is to find the man who did this to him, and make him pay."

 

Punching his palm, Natsu grinned sharply. "Be glad to," he said. "One beating, coming right up!"

 

The young woman nodded, but her expression was still reserved and tense. "Don't forget, he can show you a world made of what you most desire," she warned. "If you become caught in one of his illusions, you won't want to escape, just like my father."

 

"Got it, got it," Natsu waved away her warning. "I'm not gonna get fooled by something like that. We'll take care of this guy for you, and for your dad."

 

~.~.~

 

Looking up at the ramshackled old house their client's directions had led to, Natsu sniffed a little and wrinkled his nose. The longer he looked up to it, the bigger it seemed — more looming, more imposing, more like a castle than an old, dirty manor. It was starting to look like a proper villain's lair, but hadn't it started out as just two stories and a few broken windows?

 

'Well, whatever,' Natsu decided. And, taking the rickety stairs in one lunge, kicked open the stained front door.

 

The door banged against the wall, the sound echoing through the empty parlor. "OI! Come out, wherever you are!" Natsu yelled. "You can't hide, you coward!"

 

He paused, listening intently, but the only things even his Dragonslayer hearing could pick up were the groaning of old wood and the soft flutter of Happy's wings as the Exceed flew in after him. "Did we get the wrong place?" Happy whispered. It would hardly have been the first time.

 

"No," Natsu said decisively. He sniffed the air, pushing aside the strange scent that had grown stronger inside. Underneath it... "Lots of people've been through here. This place isn't abandoned at all." And all of them carried the same scent that he could only describe as misery. "There's someone still here. I can smell him." Taking a deep breath, he yelled again, "So come out, you—!"

 

"There's no need for that, really."

 

A calm, even voice cut through Natsu's shouting. Something moved in the shadows, and a tall figure began to emerge. Expensive, polished shoes tapped against the worn floorboards, matched by the sharper sounds of a cane. A suit, white gloves, and a top hat — the man who walked out into the parlor had the appearance of either a top-class businessman or a performer. His well-groomed mustache and goatee twitched as he offered Natsu a restrained, cool smile.

 

Natsu, who hadn't heard or smelled him approach until he revealed himself.

 

'He looks like a pansy, but he's got some annoying tricks,' Natsu thought, eyes narrowing. At least the fight wouldn't be boring.

 

"What can I help you with, dear visitor?" the man said, folding his hands atop his cane.

 

"I'm going to beat your face in!" Natsu declared, pointing at him dramatically.

 

"Is that so?" the man said, his eyebrows rising a little. "Might I ask why? I don't believe we've met before."

 

"Cause it's our job! Our client hired us," Natsu said. He smirked, showing teeth. "It's not personal, but I don't mind doing it. You sound like a real jerk, tricking people and leaving them in a coma forever."

 

The man sighed, apparently unconcerned with the threats to his person. "I see," he sighed. "But I think you are misunderstanding something. I have never tricked anyone. All my customers came to me willingly, and even those who cannot awaken asked me to place them in that state. All I have ever done is fulfill people's wishes. I have only sold them dreams."

 

Natsu snorted in disbelief.

 

"It's true," the man insisted. "That is my magic — to let people dream of what they most desire. I cast my spell on those who are grieving, lonely, deeply hurt or unhappy, and they can leave behind this cruel reality. Is that so wrong?"

 

He spread his arms, the crystal head of his cane glimmering in one hand. Natsu's eyes followed it for a moment, tense, but there was no attack coming, and his gaze snapped back to the dreamseller and his calm, concerned expression.

 

"Running away from reality is stupid," Natsu said bluntly. "Only a weakling would do that."

 

"Hoh..." the man drew out. "So bold. Do you not have a single thing you wish for? Something you wish you could do? A person you wish to meet?"

 

Natsu's jaw tightened, the last striking a chord with him. The man's smile widened at that.

 

"I can give that to you," he offered. "Just a short dream of meeting that person again. Wouldn't that be—"

 

"Shut up," Natsu cut him off with a snarl. "My job is to beat you up! And that's what I'm going to do. I'd be ashamed to wear Fairy Tail's mark if I left a job undone!"

 

He jerked his thumb toward the symbol on his bare shoulder, and when he sank into a combat stance, there was fire in his fists. Still, his opponent only smiled and shrugged, as if accepting Natsu's foolishness.

 

"Fire Dragon's—" Natsu lunged, one burning fist striking out, "—Iron Fist!"

 

There was no sense of impact, of making contact at all. Eyes widening in surprise, Natsu passed right through his opponent as if through a ghost — or an illusion. 'I couldn't even smell that he was gone,' Natsu thought. 'This is going to be so annoying.'

 

He jerked to a stop, cutting his momentum roughly, and spun around. Wavering like mist, the illusionist's figure vanished, only to be replaced by an entire circle of copies, each staring down at Natsu with the same placid, amused expression.

 

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" they taunted in unison.

 

Over his seven years as an official wizard, Natsu had fought his share of illusionists, and he's seen that trick more than once. Why did they think it would help them? Even if this opponent was good enough that Natsu couldn't tell which was real, that just meant he'd have to beat all of them at once.

 

"Oh-oh," Happy muttered, easily recognizing the look on Natsu's face and his strategy. With the wisdom of experience, he turned tail and fled, wings beating desperately.

 

Just in time too. Fire burst out from Natsu like a burning tornado. "Can I beat you? What kind of stupid question is that?!" he roared. "I'll pound you into the dirt, you coward!"

 

The circle of illusions flickered and writhed as they were enveloped in flames. The old house groaned around them, the dirty carpet, wallpapers and even furniture all burning away, and it wouldn't be long before something more vital followed.

 

"You lunatic! You'll kill us both!" the illusionist yelled, his voice distorted by his own warping spell.

 

Meeting his panicked, wide-eyed gaze, Natsu only smirked and bared his fangs. "I'm a dragon," he said, "I'm not afraid of fire."

 

The beams overhead groaned, louder, and began to give way, and it finally occurred to Natsu that he might have been a big hasty. Since it was his own fire, he couldn't eat it. The heat wouldn't kill him, but an entire building collapsing on his head...

 

Cursing under his breath, Natsu tried to jump out of the way, but the charred floorboards cracked under his shifting weight, and he stumbled. The first falling beam just missed him, crashing through the weakened floor and sending up a shower of sparks and cinders. However, there would be no avoiding the next one, and Natsu could only duck, throwing his arms over his head.

 

The burning, crushing weight never came. Instead, Natsu's gasp stung, frozen, in his lungs, and his exhale was a puff of mist. As he lowered his arms, cold suddenly biting at his bare skin, he could see pale blue-white first spreading across every surface. Ice arced up toward the ceiling, sealing the collapsing beams in place.

 

In an instance, the scene of fire had become one of ice.

 

There was only one person who could match Natsu's flames this seamlessly. A grin was already on Natsu's lips as he turned.

 

"You never learn, do you?" A familiar voice, from the familiar figure slouched in the doorway, a familiar smirk on a familiar face. "You really do have flame for brains, you idiot."

 

Without a doubt, it was...

 

"Gray!"

 

~.~.~


	2. Your True Desire (Heart)

**Notes:** This was... strangely awkward to write. I think I might be doing something wrong. 

 

——————

 

_ There was only one person who could match Natsu's flames this seamlessly. A grin was already on Natsu's lips as he turned.  _

 

_ "You never learn, do you?" A familiar voice, from the familiar figure slouched in the doorway, a familiar smirk on a familiar face. "You really do have flame for brains, you idiot."  _

 

_ Without a doubt, it was... _

 

_ "Gray!"  _

 

~.~.~

 

**II. Your True Desire (Heart)**

 

But happy exclamations weren't how rivals greeted each other, and Natsu quickly turned his grin into a smirk. 

 

"Hah! What do you know, icicle pants?" he shot back. "Your job too boring, so you came to butt in on mine?" 

 

Of course it had been. Natsu had been bored too, really. Even the adrenaline rush of battle hadn't compared to the instinctive way his heart sped up just seeing his rival. Everything was sharper, bright and focused, just from knowing that Gray was there, at his back, at his side. 

 

The smirk he received in return made it clear — their feelings were the same, as always when it counted. 

 

Gray made his way forward until he and Natsu stood shoulder to shoulder in front of their opponent, the illusionist eyeing them both coldly as he tried to regain his singed composure. "Something like that," Gray said. "I finished early and came to see if you've managed to blow yourself up yet — just in time, it looks like." 

 

"I could've handled it," Natsu protested, but it was only a token gesture. "Let's just hurry up and take out this small fry." 

 

"Such confidence," the illusionist murmured. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?" 

 

Natsu grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

Fighting with Lucy was fun. Fight with Happy was as easy as breathing. But fighting with Gray was simply exhilarating. There was a certain sense of drive — he couldn't slack off in front of his rival — but also a sense of steadiness — no matter what, it would be alright. 

 

And always, a sense of excitement. The battle that been looking annoying and frustrating before suddenly felt full of anticipation. Yes, it would be that easy, without a doubt. Facing tricky, slippery enemies like that wasn't Natsu's strong suit, but fight together with Gray? What way would they find to win? How would they do it? What would Gray show him this time? 

 

His grin widened. Oh yes, he was looking forward to it. 

 

"Tch," their enemy clicked his tongue in annoyance and spread his hands grandly. The stone at the head of his cane shone brightly as he cast. "We'll see how long that confidence lasts, when I show you a nightmare beyond imagining!"

 

His shadow deepened, turning to a pitch black darkness beneath his feet, and spread. Its surface bulged, something pushing its way out. 

 

A massive arm, longer than he was tall and just as thick, burst from the illusionist's shadow. Its giant hand slammed down onto the floor, claws digging into the floorboards, and heaved — an equally giant shoulder pulling into sight, followed by a torso and finally a head like a horned lion beast. Baring its maw, saliva dripping from its fangs, the monster roared. 

 

"Oi, fire breath," Gray snapped, only the slight twitch of his eyebrows giving away his surprise, "this guy's magic..."

 

"It's just illusions," Natsu said, his grin widening. "It's all fake!"

 

"Hoh..." their enemy murmured, smiling unsettlingly.

 

"Wait, Natsu—!"

 

Gray's shout came too late — or was ignored — as Natsu charged at the illusionist, fists aflame. He didn't think it would be that easy, exactly. But what was the point of standing around? Someone had to make the first move, and it would be him.

 

"Fire Dragon's— whoa!"

 

Ice spread suddenly under Natsu's feet, gripping the soles of his sandals and yanking him off his feet. He tumbled backwards, flailing — just in time to miss being "beheaded" by the illusionary beast's strike. But what was the point of dodging something fake? The monster's claw passed straight through Natsu's swinging arm, leaving no mark—

 

—the pain hit without warning. Startled, Natsu screamed before he could stop himself. 

 

His arm hurt, more than any wound he'd taken before. It felt like... it felt like it was gone, even though he could see it right there in front of him. 

 

"Natsu! What happened?!" Gray called out.

 

Natsu's back hit the floor with a heavy thud, knocking the breath out of him. Groaning, he clutched at his arm, but the blinding pain wouldn't stop. 

 

"Damn it! It hurts! It hurts like a real attack!" Natsu yelled. 

 

Their enemy chuckled darkly, and his monster roared, rearing back for another attack. With a sharp gesture from Gray, a row of ice spikes shot forward — only to pass through the beast... and miss the illusionist entirely.

 

"I missed?" Gray demanded, disbelieving. His eyes darted toward Natsu, who had only managed to roll over onto his knees, still within striking range. He made an abortive start toward his guildmate, but he could already see that he wouldn't make it in time. 

 

Natsu could see the massive clawed arm coming down toward him, and he had no desire to find out how much getting cleaved in half would hurt. Gritting his teeth, he pushed fire out of his feet as he lunged aside, adding enough momentum to propel himself out of the way. 

 

Unable to stop himself, he crashed into one of the half-burned walls, the wood and plaster giving way under his weight. Natsu coughed as a cloud of dust and ash enveloped him. A hand gripped his wrist and dragged him to his feet. He almost lashed out, but no, it was just Gray, pulling him along.

 

"W-why are we running?!" Natsu protested, his eyes instinctively darting toward their opponent, who turned languidly to watch as they fled deeper into the house. "Hey, ice prick, I'm talking to you! The enemy back there!" 

 

"We don't know that!" Gray shot back over his shoulder. "I missed! But I don't miss, not at that range! That means he's not even where we think he is! We don't even know if he's really still here! There's no way to tell what's real!" 

 

Natsu winced, the words making his head pound. He nearly crashed into Gray's back as they came to a stop, ducking around another corner. 

 

"Listen, we need a plan," Gray said tensely, glancing back the way they had come, for all the good it would do. "He must be affecting our perception of where he is somehow, so we can't attack at range. And he can control our sense to make us feel an attack even from an illusion, so we won't be able to get close either... No, what we're getting close to might not even be his real position..." 

 

"You're always fussing around like this," Natsu complained. "If we don't know where he is, we just have to hit everywhere at once, right?" 

 

For a moment, it seemed like Gray would argue or scold him. But he smirked instead. "Heh, suppose so," Gray agreed. "We'll have to make sure he's there... I've got an idea." 

 

Exchanging a look, they both grinned in anticipation. 

 

~.~.~

 

The illusionist's slow, deliberate footsteps echoed through the corridor as he made his way after his prey. Or at least, that was how the two Fairy Tail wizards perceived it. Natsu knew their opponent was capable of fooling even his nose and ears, so there was no telling where he really was. Gray had a point about that, but he also claimed to have some plan for pinning the illusionist down. 

 

He'd refused to actually tell Natsu that plan — supposedly because their opponent most likely used their own perceptions against them, rather than a direct image, so if Natsu had no idea what was going on either, he'd be harder to influence...

 

It sounded convoluted to Natsu, but he trusted Gray. 

 

And Gray trusted him. 'Just go all out,' Gray had said, 'like you're best at. You'll know when. You gave good instincts.' 

 

It was rare to get compliments from Gray, and Natsu couldn't stop turning it over in his mind. It was a compliment, right? Not some joke about how Natsu was like an animal? With that calm, confident tone, and even a genuine smile, Gray hadn't sounded like he was mocking him...

 

Natsu's head snapped up as the footsteps stopped, just down the hall from him. The illusionist had reached a fork in the path, and there was a pause as he glanced one way and the other, considering which way to go. 

 

One way was where Natsu was crouched just out of sight around a corner. The other was where Gray had gone. 

 

"Hey, you! Dodge this!" Gray's voice echoed suddenly from the opposite end of the hallway.

 

His attack came the next moment, massive spikes of ice bursting from the floor all down the corridor — just missing where Natsu was hiding. He could feel the cold air radiating off them on his arm. 

 

The spires were thick, enough to fill the entire corridor. There was no dodging that, but Natsu still couldn't move his hand or feel anything from it except a dull throbbing, so their enemy must have avoided it somehow anyway. Gray was right, they were completely blind.

 

"Tch," Gray's sound of irritation was crystal clear to Natsu's ears, as he realized the same thing. 

 

The ice shattered and vanished, the twinkling of the shards almost covering up the sound of Gray's retreating footsteps. "Running again?" the illusionist called out, followed by the roar of his beast. "Your friend's arm won't go back to normal, you know. He won't be able to use it again unless you defeat me!"

 

Gray didn't reply, and their footsteps moved swiftly away. 

 

Natsu needed to follow — but when? How much time should be give their enemy? How fast would he move? How far back from Gray would he stay? But it wouldn't be good if Natsu was too far behind either...

 

"Argh! This is giving me a headache!" Natsu burst out. "I'm just following my instincts, right? So I'm going... now!" 

 

Jumping out of his hiding place, he took off running at full tilt. Gray's scent — and the illusionist's strange, cloying incense — was all the trail he needed, but soon he could make out the sounds of a battle up ahead. Judging by the echoes, Gray had found some large open room to fight in. But the corridor leading up to it was a single, narrow passage... was Natsu supposed to crash into their enemy, probably literally, from behind? That seemed the kind of slightly mocking plan Gray would come up with—

 

—Natsu burst out through a broken doorway, into... a garden? They had made it all the way through the mansion and out the back. Like the rest of the manor, it was a shadow of former grandeur, full of dirt-encrusted statues and withered trees. Or, it had been, but now it was more like an ice garden, covered in frost and broken up by ice spires. 

 

There was a crash further in the garden, a cloud of dust flying as another spire erupted. Gray was still fighting. 

 

Natsu instinctively took a step forward, wanting to join the battle, but as he moved out into the open, something else caught his eye. Something glimmered at the edge of his vision. It was the same to the other side too, and further ahead, at the edge of the garden. At first, he thought it was part of the illusion — the limit of it, distorting the air. 

 

But that wasn't it. 

 

It was a massive wall of ice. Stretching out all around the mansion, it towered up to match the house's three stories, completely cutting it off from the outside. 

 

A grin split Natsu's face as he suddenly understood. 

 

They were outside now — nothing to fall on him, no matter how crazy he got. They were trapped in — so not even an enemy they couldn't see would escape. They were alone — and Gray could take Natsu's hottest fire. 

 

Just go all out, Gray had said. 

 

"You got it, snowflake! I'll turn burn all of it to the ground!" Natsu yelled, searing flames already swirling around him.

 

The withered stalks in the decorative pots that lined the stairs down into the garden crumbled to ash. In the next moment, even the pots themselves cracked and shattered in the heat. The stone blackened, and fire swept the old mansion's walls.

 

"Fire Dragon's—" his entire body was covered in flames as Natsu raised his hands, and slammed them down onto the ground, "—Burning Land!" 

 

Everything vanished in a firestorm. 

 

Closing his eyes, Natsu breathed deeply. The burning air warmed his lungs pleasantly. Everything had been burned away, leaving only a scent that could be described as heat itself. The raging inferno felt comfortable, like home. 

 

As the fires began to dissipate, something groaned loudly and painfully behind Natsu. The charred, holowed out skeleton of the mansion tipped over and collapsed in on itself, sending up a cloud of embers and cinders. 

 

"Heh." Eyes sweeping over the equally ruined remains of the garden, Natsu smirked in self-satisfaction.

 

There wasn't much of anything left standing in the circle of the ice walls, except for the blackened, damaged chimney. Somehow, Natsu doubted their opponent had escaped unscathed either. 

 

Something moved among the charred rubble, but Natsu only grinned, recognizing the familiar scent of cold even underneath the soot. Brushing ice from his shoulders, Gray leveled an unimpressed look at him. He'd lost his shirt somewhere — of course — but he didn't seem to be injured, and his skin was as pale as always under the thin layer of dirt that clung to him.

 

Natsu shrugged. "You said to go all out," he said.

 

For a moment, Gray managed to maintain his facade of disapproval. Then, his serious expression cracked, and he snorted, shaking his head helplessly. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, a grin tugging at his lips. "How's your arm?" 

 

He had a good point. Raising his hand, Natsu flexed it. "Oh! It's back to normal! Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air in celebration. 

 

"That's good then," Gray said, smiling with honest relief that made Natsu stop short, like always. It just wasnt fair for an ice wizard and a guy who looked to standoffish to be so earnest. "Looks like we got him."

 

"You mean I got him," Natsu shot back, but his heart wasn't in it. Belatedly, he noticed how close to each other they'd drifted. Gray's heart was beating a little fast but steady and even, more calming than Natsu would ever admit. His scent too was familiar and comforting, even now under the char and traces of Natsu's magic.

 

Maybe even more so. He smelled like the aftermath of a good fight — the quiet moments when they would sometimes lie next to each other on the river bank, exhausted but sated.

 

"You mean you burned down yet another building," Gray said, raising an eyebrow and pointedly wiping some of the grime off his chest and shoulders. Mixing with his sweat, it began to run down his torso, across his abs and down to the waistband of his pants. 

 

"Y-you're the one who told me to do that!" Natsu protested. Without realizing, he had let his eyes drift down and had to tear them away, back up to Gray's face. "So we both did that!" 

 

He wasn't making any sense.

 

"Right," Gray agreed, amusement in both his tone and his smile, "we did it." 

 

Ah. He'd gotten one up on Natsu, hadn't he? But that didn't seem to matter that much, not when Gray wasn't teasing or gloating. It must have been the euphoria of victory — neither of them felt like picking a fight. Instead, Gray reached out to clasp Natsu's shoulder, his hand lingering there, warmer than Natsu would have expected.

 

"Yeah, we did," Natsu murmured absently. 

 

They were still getting closer, weren't they? Which one of them was leaning in? No, they both were — moving together, in sync like always when it mattered.

 

"Together..." Gray breathed, his arm slipping over Natsu's shoulders. They were chest to chest now, only a sliver of a gap between them. 

 

His breath was warm against Natsu's cheeks. Without thinking, Natsu let his eyes drift shut, the last thing he saw — Gray's intent face, coming closer and...

 

...

 

—Natsu opened his eyes and stared blankly, uncomprehendingly at the dark, grimy ceiling far overhead.

 

His head felt empty, hollowed out, and it was hard to think. Slowly, his gaze drifted down, to walls covered in stained wallpaper and worn wooden furniture that seemed distantly familiar. This place was... the mansion, the entry hall where Natsu had first fought the dreamseller.

 

But... hadn't he burned it down? Hadn't they won and...?

 

Natsu blinked, something finally beginning to reconnect in his mind. He frowned and sat up quickly, wincing at the stiffness in his muscles. Just how long had he been lying there?

 

Long enough for the dreamseller to vanish and his scent to fade. Even the strange, cloying incense was barely lingering. 

 

The mansion Natsu had burned down was standing again. Happy who had fled at the start if the battle lay curled up, asleep, nearby. Their enemy was gone. Gray... Gray had never been there at all.

 

All of it — the fight, the illusions, Gray — had been just a dream? 

 

'That is my magic — to let people dream of what they most desire,' the dreamseller had said. 

 

Natsu had realized it from the start, that he was a coward who would rather talk than fight. Would rather run...

 

—wait. Wait.

 

But that dream was supposed to be what Natsu most desired, that meant... He wanted a fight, sure, but... he wanted a fight with Gray there? He wanted—

 

—Gray's smile, praising, open, honest—

 

—Gray's breath against his cheeks—

 

—Gray, drawing closer—

 

"Gyaaaaaaah—!"

 

Natsu's scream echoed through the empty manor.

 

Nearby, Happy stirred, still blissfully trapped in his own dream of his desires. "Of course, Carla," he murmured. "I'd love to share a fish with you..." 

  
~.~.~


	3. By Luck (Lost and Found)

——————

 

_ But that dream was supposed to be what Natsu most desired, that meant... He wanted a fight, sure, but... he wanted a fight with Gray there? He wanted— _

 

_ —Gray's smile, praising, open, honest— _

 

_ —Gray's breath against his cheeks— _

 

_ —Gray, drawing closer— _

 

_ "Gyaaaaaaah—!" _

 

_ Natsu's scream echoed through the empty manor. _

 

_ Nearby, Happy stirred, still blissfully trapped in his own dream of his desires. "Of course, Carla," he murmured. "I'd love to share a fish with you..."  _

 

~.~.~

 

**III. By Luck (Lost and found)**

 

"I'm gonna rip his head off," Natsu swore. 

 

He had been saying the same thing — or some equally bloodthirsty variation — since regaining consciousness and realizing what had happened. 

 

In all honesty, he should have caught on sooner. Thinking back, the client had told him as much, all the dreamseller's "clients" had ended up in a coma, utterly unresponsive to the real world. His magic wasn't about fooling the senses, not about making copies or fake monsters or even making himself unseen. 

 

Natsu should have caught on to that, but he hadn't bothered to stop and think. If he'd really been in the mission with Natsu, Gray would have—

 

Grinding his teeth and growling deep in his throat, Natsu shoved the thought away. 

 

"I'm gonna strangle him with his own guts," Natsu promised darkly.

 

"I don't get why you're so mad," Happy, who had finally woken a while back, spoke up. "He got away, but it's not that bad, right?" Under his breath, he added, "I had a nice dream." 

 

"Hah!" Natsu barked. He didn't slow down in his direction less but determined stride. "More like a nightmare! So much for showing you what you most d-desire! He was totally wrong! Why would anybody ever think I wanted... that!" 

 

"I don't think that guy decided what we'd dream about, Natsu," Happy pointed out. "I had a dream about beating a Vulcan all by myself and then Carla gave me a fish for us to share. I don't think he even knows about Carla, so..." 

 

It wasn't that the dreamseller decided the exact contents of the dreams he created. Rather, the subject filled in the details themselves, under a general command to imagine what would make them happy. It was more similar to a very potent form of hypnotism than actual illusion. 

 

So the one who thought Natsu wanted "that" was actually—

 

"Aargh!" Natsu yelled, tugging furiously at his own hair. "No way! There's absolutely no way!" 

 

"What did you dream about anyway?" Happy asked. Raising a paw to his mouth to cover his grin, he snickered, "Was it—" 

 

"No one!" Natsu cut him off. "It was no one at all! A-and anyway, it doesn't matter! I'm going to find this guy and pound him until he's a flat as a pancake. He'll be sorry for making me think something so stupid!"

 

"But, Natsu, we don't know where he went," Happy pointed out. He hadn't missed Natsu admitting that he'd dreamed about someone in particular, but he also knew not to push his friend too far. Natsu might overheat and shut down completely, and then Happy wouldn't be able to tease him anymore.

 

Surprisingly, Natsu puffed up, smirking. "Hmph! Shows what you know. I've got a plan!" he boasted. "I can't pick up his trail at the house anymore, but I know where he went — the train station!"

 

Happy had been ready to laugh — Natsu's plans generally started at "ridiculous" and only went downhill from there — but this one actually made sense. Natsu was right, the dreamseller wasn't likely to stick around now that Salamander was hunting him. 

 

"He probably had to wait there for a while, so his scent will still be around... and they might even remember him buying a ticket," Natsu went on. "So we'll even know where he went." 

 

"That's pretty smart, Natsu," Happy praised with a frankly insulting degree of surprise. "But what if they don't remember him? He doesn't seem like somebody who pays for things." 

 

"Really? I thought he looked like the type with lots of money, who'd flaunt it and get first class," Natsu said. 

 

They shared a look, pondering this matter. 

 

"Anyway, if they don't remember him but his scent's there, I'll think of something else!" Natsu proclaimed finally.

 

"Now that sounds more like one of Natsu's plans," Happy mused to himself. 

 

Of course, Natsu's sharp dragon slayer ears heard him perfectly well, and he pinned Happy with a betrayed glare. Now even the cat was making fun of him. Just because thinking too much was more Gray's thing—

 

"Aargh! I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu swore, picking up the pace. 

 

~.~.~

 

His guess turned out to be correct. It was hard to pick out from among the other people-scents, but the dreamseller had been at the train station, had sat in the lobby for a good while, waiting for his train. 

 

Natsu had smirked triumphantly at Happy when the ticket clerk caved and confessed to serving a man of that description. His destination — Ivy Town, western Fiore's transportation hub. 

 

But as he paced the lobby, waiting for the next train out to Ivy Town, even Natsu couldn't help but think it was too easy. He knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to making plans, Happy had a point there. Thus wasn't some brilliant move on his part, it was the obvious thing. So why didn't their opponent — who did seem like he was too smart for his own good — think of it too and do something less obvious?

 

...Was this also just a dream—?

 

Snorting, Natsu dismissed the idea. 

 

Getting stuck on stupid thoughts like that wouldn't help anything. Besides, it wasn't like Natsu was getting an exciting battle or Gray was showing up out of nowhere again...

 

This time, Natsu didn't shove the thought away immediately. Yes, Gray... Why had Gray shown up, anyway? 

 

Happy was right that the dreamseller couldn't really know that much about them. Maybe the hypnotic commands he gave them had somehow gone wrong...? But Happy's dream seemed to suit him perfectly. 

 

So that had to mean... Natsu, in some way, wanted Gray to show up? But why? That couldn't possibly be true! There was no way he'd want to see that drooppy eyed—

 

Natsu shook his head, grimacing.

 

If he was really, really, really honest with himself — and only himself, he'd never admit it to anyone else — Natsu did like fighting with Gray. Not just against him, but also alongside him. It was exhilarating, just like fighting against him, but there was also a sense of surety and steadiness. If it was the two of them, they would win. They would be alright. 

 

Natsu trusted all his guildmates, but with Gray, it was the simplest. He never had to wonder what Gray would do or far he could go. Because they were always evenly matched. If Natsu could still fight, so could Gray. If Natsu could do something — would do something, so would Gray. 

 

...So maybe Natsu didn't really mind going on missions with Gray, even if they ended got scolded afterwards for fighting. Maybe Natsu would even... like it, if Gray showed up. 

 

But he'd like it if Lucy showed up too, so there had to be something else too. 

 

And what had that been, at the end, when Gray had smiled at Natsu, and spoken in such a weird tone, and leaned in to... to... sure, Natsu had woken up before it happened, but it had definitely been a... a... k-k...

 

"Aargh!!" 

 

His sudden yell of frustration made the other people in the lobby jump and turn to stare. "Natsu," Happy sighed, "you sound crazy."

 

"Shove it! Isn't the train here yet?" Natsu snapped. "I can't stand it anymore!" 

 

Natsu... eager to get on a train? 

 

Happy stared at him in shock. "You... Are you really Natsu?" he wondered. "Did that illusionist guy mess up your head?" 

 

'That's what I'd like to know,' Natsu thought sulkily. 

 

His head certainly felt like a mess.

 

~.~.~

 

Compared to Magnolia's small single line, two platform station, the Ivy Town train hub was sprawling and bustling. Announcements were constantly ringing from the intercom — arrivals, departures, delays...

 

The noise and the constant press of people was stifling, and the shoving and pushing was nauseating. Not as nauseating as the train itself had been, of course, but it wasn't helping Natsu clear his head any faster. 

 

"What now?" Happy asked, clinging to Natsu's shoulder to avoid getting swept away. "You can't smell where he went, can you?"

 

No, Natsu couldn't. He'd underestimated how many people would be constantly passing through the Ivy Town station. In Magnolia or even Onishiba, he would have been able to track down his target, but here...

 

"Ugh," Natsu groaned, clamping a hand over his mouth as someone jostled him in a rush to get by.

 

They needed a new plan, but how was he supposed to think when he felt this bad? Not to mention that this kind of thinking wasn't exactly Natsu's strong point to begin with. He'd gotten used to working with a team, and now he really did kind of wish someone else was here — Lucy, or Erza...

 

Well, not Erza. Natsu wasn't that desperate. 

 

But maybe Gra—

 

"Urgh," Natsu groaned again. "I really need to get out of here." 

 

The next time someone shoved him, he pushed right back, almost knocking the unfortunate traveler off their feet, and began to bulldoze his way toward the nearest exit — a trail of complaining, yelling people in his wake.

 

Even more passersby stopped to gawk or tsk in disapproval. One person in particular stared in surprise for a moment, before sighing. 

 

"Typical," he muttered under his breath. "That fire-brained idiot can't do anything without making a spectacle..."

 

But the expression on Natsu's face was uncharacteristically vicious as he stormed through the station. Wasn't he supposed to be on a simple mission? What got him so worked up?

 

"Well, I was just heading home anyway. Might as well help him out..." Gray decided.

 

~.~.~


	4. Misunderstanding (Distance)

**Notes:** Let's see who can tsun harder. 

——————

 

_ Even more passersby stopped to gawk or tsk in disapproval. One in particular stared in surprise for a moment, before sighing. _

 

_ "Typical," he muttered under his breath. "That fire-brained idiot can't do anything without making a spectacle..." _

 

_ But the expression on Natsu's face was uncharacteristically vicious as he stormed through the station. Wasn't he supposed to be on a simple mission? What got him so worked up? _

 

_ "Well, I just heading home anyway. I might as well help him out..." Gray decided. _

 

~.~.~

 

**IV. Misunderstanding (Distance)**

 

Natsu stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, nose twitching.

 

Forced to double back sharply after he kept flying straight past, Happy peered at him in concern. "What's wrong, Natsu?" he asked. "Did you find that guy's trail?" 

 

Natsu didn't bother to reply, only turning to scowl furiously behind them. "I can't believe it," he muttered. "Again? Already?" 

 

It took a moment for Happy to figure out what Natsu had noticed — his nose wasn't quite as sharp, or as attuned to that particular scent. But from where he hovered a little above Natsu's head, Happy could see a familiar figure headed toward them. 

 

"Oh, it's Gray," Happy noted. "You don't have to glare that much, Natsu. We should ask for his help. Gray's smart, maybe he'll know what to do next."

 

"So now you're in on it too? Not going to just take off like last time?" Natsu grumbled. With a last glare at Gray, he turned of his heel and pointedly stalked away. 

 

Happy and Gray both stared at him in disbelief. "This time? Again? Ooooh," Happy drew out, understanding dawning on him. Clapping his paws over his mouth, he began to snicker. 

 

"Hey, what is your problem, lizard brain?" Gray demanded angrily, jogging after Natsu. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" 

 

Scowling, Natsu picked up his pace. Gray did the same, promoting Natsu to speed up again. Soon, they were practically running through the streets, both scowling furiously. They made for a ridiculous sight that had Happy, following overhead, nearly choking with laughter. However, someone's patience had to give out eventually, and this time it was Gray's. 

 

"That's it! Ice Make: Floor—!"

 

Natsu spun around with a snarl, a sweeping gesture sending fire out over the paved street. He realized a moment too late that Gray had only yelled out his spell without actually casting. Now, he regarded Natsu with a self-satisfied smirk that made his hackles rise instinctively. 

 

It was only after he had already taken two steps toward Gray, fist drawn back, that Natsu realized what he was doing — the reaction to fight came as easy as breathing. For a split second, Natsu considered just letting it happen. He could use some stress relief, and since it was his dream, he'd at least win, right?

 

...Right? 

 

Clicking his tongue irritably, Natsu stopped. 

 

It was because fighting a fake Gray wouldn't be satisfying at all, same for beating him. Like the fight against the illusionist, it would just go along Natsu's expectations and wishes, and what would even be the point of that...?

 

"You... What's the deal with you?" Gray demanded, easing out of his own fighting stance. But his annoyance was quickly becoming only for show, a worried frown tugging at his lips. Mentally, Gray quickly ran through the list of anniversaries — it wasn't July 7th, or the anniversary of Lisanna's death, though there was no need to mourn that any longer. So what had Natsu so worked up?

 

...Actually, there was a point to it, wasn't there? Because Natsu wasn't sure how it would go. Well, the fight — sure, that was crystal clear in his mind. But afterwards, win or lose? 

 

Afterwards, there had been that tension, that strange moment when Gray had moved closer, leaned in...

 

The Gray in front of him was looking more and more uncertain under Natsu's fixed gaze, crossing his arms and shifting awkwardly. "So?!" he demanded. "You want to fight or what?" 

 

Natsu smirked.

 

Definitely a change from before. But this, at least, Natsu could understand why his subconsciousness or whatever would cook up. Teasing Gray was always worth it, just like teasing Lucy. Their overreactions never stopped being amusing, even when followed by a kick or an icicle. 

 

"Nah," he drawled, "we can skip the fight. I got something else I wanna try..." 

 

When Natsu began to approach, slow and deliberate, Gray actually took half a step back before catching himself. He looked like he wanted to bolt, if only to get away from the weirdness of it all, but his pride kept him in place. 

 

Natsu definitely liked it. Thus was much better... Not that he didn't want Gray to be happy or confident. He wouldn't tease the real Gray this much — maybe. But for now, he was going to have some fun.

 

The Gray in front of him had tensed up as Natsu stopped right in front of him, their chests nearly touching. His heart was pounding, but not in fear. It made Natsu smile, a little — no matter how strange he was being, Gray wouldn't be afraid of him. He knew that for sure. 

 

Slowly, Natsu leaned in...

 

Gray's breath hitched, but he didn't pull away. His familiar scent, his racing heartbeat, the sheer sense of his closeness were all Natsu was aware of. 

 

'Huh. I guess I do want this,' he realized in the instance before their lips touched. 

 

Then, he wasn't thinking much at all. Gray had let out a small, startled sound, and Natsu reached out to grab hold of his shoulders. It wasn't necessary, Gray hadn't moved at all, and one of Natsu's hands instead slid down to his bicep, absently drawing circles with his thumb.

 

The other slipped up behind Gray's neck, pulling him closer. A moment of stiffness, then the tension seemed to drain out of Gray. Closing his eyes, he leaned into Natsu, suddenly pliant and... kissing back. 

 

—But only for a moment. 

 

Hands were pressing against Natsu's chest, swirling with the first taste of cold magic. He let himself be pushed back, head whirling with his own realizations and a certain heady energy that made him want to dive back in.

 

"Wait. Wait, Natsu," Gray nearly stumbled over his words, expression uncertain in a way that had nothing to do with teasing. "What are you doing? What happened?" 

 

"Don't worry about it," Natsu said dismissively. Why worry, after all? Or hesitate? It was just a dream, and a much better one than Natsu had realized. 

 

He was already reaching out again, trying to close the distance, but the sharp sting of ice forming across his arms and chest made him stop and draw back.

 

"Oh, of course," he grumbled. "Even dream you is a killjoy. Can't you ever just make it easy?" 

 

Gray's brow furrowed, his lips thinning. That troubled expression quickly began to give way to mounting anger. "Dream me? That's... That's why you did that? Because you don't think it's real?" 

 

"Uh... Well," Natsu started to say. 

 

Yes, because it wasn't real, he meant to keep going, but the instincts Natsu lived by — instincts that in his opinion had never led him astray — finally kicked in.

 

Something wasn't right, Natsu felt deep in his gut. Something was...

 

Distracted by his sudden unease, Natsu didn't see the punch coming. Gray's fist rammed straight into his cheek, making him stumble and nearly knocking him off his feet. It was hardly the worst blow he'd ever received, from Gray even, but this time his rival didn't stick around to gloat or to even see the damage.

 

Spinning around, Gray took off before Natsu could even begin to muster up a reaction. 

  
~.~.~


	5. Real, Not Real (Lies)

**Notes:** As a disclaimer, I’ve never had romantic feelings for anyone, so I don’t vouch for the veracity of character reactions. 

 

——————

 

_ Gray's brow furrowed, his lips thinning. That troubled expression quickly began to give way to mounting anger. "Dream me? That's... That's why you did that? Because you don't think it's real?"  _

 

_ "Uh... Well," Natsu started to say.  _

 

_ Yes, because it wasn't real, he meant to keep going, but the instincts Natsu lived by — instincts that in his opinion had never led him astray — finally kicked in. _

 

_ Something wasn't right, Natsu felt deep in his gut. Something was... _

 

_ Distracted by his sudden unease, Natsu didn't see the punch coming. Gray's fist rammed straight into his cheek, making him stumble and nearly knocking him off his feet. It was hardly the worst blow he'd ever received, from Gray even, but this time his rival didn't stick around to gloat or to even see the damage. _

 

_ Spinning around, Gray took off before Natsu could even begin to muster up a reaction.  _

 

~.~.~

 

**V. Real, Not Real (Lies)**

 

"...What was that all about?" Natsu wondered finally, gingerly reaching up to rub at his sore cheek. "My subconsciousness is so weird."

 

He couldn't possibly actually want to get punched by Gray, right? ...Right?

 

"Pretty sure that was you putting your foot in your mouth," Happy chimed in, drifting down from where he had watched the entire exchange with mixed glee and secondhand embarrassment. He'd make sure they never lived this down — the time Natsu apparently had a dream about kissing Gray, kissed him in real life but thought it was another dream, and Gray punched him like a scorned heroine out of one of Lucy lovey dovey books. 

 

Once they sorted this out, anyway. Right now wasn't the time for teasing or blackmail. It was time to make sure Natsu got his head on straight. 

 

"Whatever," Natsu grumbled. Crossing his arms, he plopped down on the ground — right in the middle of the street. 

 

"What you doing, Natsu? Aren't you going to go after him?" Happy asked. 

 

"Why bother?" Natsu shrugged. "I'm just gonna wait for that guy's spell to end. It did last time, so it probably will this time too." 

 

Happy sighed. "And how long are you gonna wait?" 

 

"Dunno, as long as it takes," Natsu said. It did sound boring, but he didn't feel like playing along anymore. His head was a total mess and second-guessing everything that happened was too frustrating. "Maybe I'll take a nap..." 

 

Pawing at his face in aggravation, Happy tried to figure out how to get through his partner's thick skull.

 

"Natsu," he said slowly, "have you thought about what if this is real?" He barreled on, straight over Natsu's protests. "If this is real, how long can you make Gray wait before explaining why you did that? Before he gets so mad he never talks to you again? Maybe this isn't real, but what if it is? Do you wanna risk it?" 

 

Natsu hesitated, mouth still open in mid-disagreement. 

 

Did he want to risk it? If... If this was real, then he'd kissed Gray — the real Gray — out if nowhere. If Gray had done that to him... Well, apparently Natsu would have liked it a lot, but the first time it had almost happened, in a dream no less, he'd completely freaked out.

 

And Gray, Gray always thought too much. He'd probably wonder — Was it some kind of joke? Was Natsu teasing him again? Another competition? 

 

How would Gray react?

 

He wanted to say that Happy was wrong, that Gray would never just stop talking to Natsu... But what if he did?

 

"...Oh," Natsu let out quietly.

 

No. He couldn't risk that. 

 

Scrambling to his feet, Natsu rushed after Gray.

 

~.~.~

 

Gray had been forced to slow to a brisk walk once he hit the crowds around the train station. It hadn't been a conscious decision, but it was the fastest way to lose Natsu — hide his scent in the press of people, then onto a train. Any train would do. 

 

That was if Natsu even bothered following, of course. 

 

Maybe he was having a good laugh at how Gray had fled — run away, backed out of the fight, just given up. It was all just some dream to him. He was just messing around with Gray, having fun at his expense. Why else would Natsu do that, after all? Not because he actually wanted to, obviously. Of course it wasn't anything serious for him, nothing meaningful, just—

 

Even Gray was aware that his thoughts weren't making any sense. 

 

It wasn't like he'd never... imagined Natsu kissing him. They spent a lot of time together, growing up, quite a bit of it sweaty and all worked up, close enough that it could have happened by accident a dozen or even a hundred times.

 

And Gray had always sort of figured that if it did happen, it would be something stupid. A dare, a joke, just plain curiosity.

 

There wasn't anything wrong with that. Natsu was the kind of idiot who did things for stupid reasons. There was no reason to react like Natsu was mocking him...

 

...mocking Gray for actually wanting it, for thinking about it so much, so seriously. 

 

Gray sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and giving it a hard tug. 

 

He was the idiot here. Hadn't he even considered using any one of those things to get closer? But in the end, just hiding what he wanted had left him feeling queasy, even if the thought of revealing it left him in turn paralyzed with indecision. If he lied about what he was after too, he'd probably never be able to look Natsu in the face again.

 

Gray sighed again. He really was pathetic sometimes. 

 

That was why he needed to get away from Natsu for a while, just until he could calm down and react the way he needed to — like it was something stupid and meaningless, like he didn't care at all. Like it was just silly incident in their long, odd friendship. As long as he could get away, he'd deal with Natsu later without making a mess of everything.

 

He just needed to be alone for a while. 

 

Unfortunately, by the time he collapsed into a chair in the lobby to wait for his train, ticket stuffed into his pocket, sense was already beginning to kick in. 

 

Because... wasn't there something weird about the whole situation? 

 

A dare, a joke, just plain curiosity — but Natsu hadn't claimed any of those. He thought it was a dream...? 

 

Natsu could get pretty weird ideas into his head, but this was a bit much even for him. He'd seemed... agitated when Gray first saw him at the station. Something must have happened on his mission. Something had gone wrong. 

 

If something really was wrong, then could Gray just... abandon Natsu? 

 

Natsu was strong. In terms of magic, he was easily S-class. There was little that could present a genuine threat to him, even if it managed to get him worked up...

 

...Those were all excuses, in the end. 

 

It wasn't a question of whether Natsu was genuinely in danger or whether he needed Gray's help. Rather, could Gray still call himself a Fairy Tail wizard if he turned around and walked away from a comrade just because of his own unsettled feelings? 

 

Sighing heavily, Gray admitted the truth to himself — no, he couldn't.

 

He was about to stand when someone settled into the seat next to his and turned to him with a bland smile. A stranger — there was no way Gray would forget someone who dressed like that, nor that neatly trimmed goatee and ornate cane. 

 

"I noticed the mark on your chest," the man said to Gray's unspoken question, nodding toward Gray's open coat and his bare chest beneath. "Are you by chance a member of the guild Fairy Tail?" 

 

"...That's right," Gray said slowly, trying to guess whether or not he needed to get ready for a fight. It was always a coin flip when someone approached him about the guild. Either they were singing its praises, or they wanted to lynch anyone associated with it, there was no in-between. 

 

"Ah, I thought so," the man drew out, nodding to himself in satisfaction. "Recently, I met one of your guildmates, a very dedicated fellow..."

 

"Then I hope he did his job right," Gray offered, still uncertain despite the apparently complimentary words. There was something — some kind of hidden meaning he was missing, he was sure of it.

 

The stranger hummed noncommittally. "But more importantly," he said, "you look troubled."

 

He smiled when Gray's expression twitched involuntarily. 

 

"Why don't I help you?" he went on, lifting one hand from where both rested atop his cane to offer it to Gray. His smile didn't waver even when Gray instinctively leaned back a little. "I can show you a nice, relaxing dream..." 

 

Dream. That word — and the association it evoked, the intuitive connection to what Natsu had said — sent Gray surging to his feet. 

 

Unfortunately, it was already too late. The angry exclamation on his lips died, his face going slack and his eyes rolling back, sliding shut. He swayed and toppled, the dreamseller's steady, experienced hands guiding his body back into his seat. 

 

The entire exchange had gone all but unnoticed by the busy throngs of travelers, and no one looked twice at the two men sitting together, one of them slumped over asleep. 

 

Patting Gray's limp hand comfortingly, the dreamseller said, "It was bad timing for you, young man. I need to make use of you for a while, to deal with your very dedicated friend. But in the meanwhile, go ahead and enjoy yourself. This one is on me." 

 

His hand was still on Gray's when a sudden blast of heat swept through the waiting hall. Smiling enigmatically and unwaveringly, he turned to meet Natsu's furious, murderous gaze. 

 

Confident that, this time, he held all the cards. 

  
~.~.~


	6. What You Want to Convey (Letters)

**Notes:** Just the epilogue after this. As a side note, the timeline for this is actually most likely pre-Tenrou. That's why it's Ur, not Ultear. 

 

——————

 

_ Patting Gray's limp hand comfortingly, the dreamseller said, "It was bad timing for you, young man. I need to make use of you for a while, to deal with your very dedicated friend. But in the meanwhile, go ahead and enjoy yourself. This one is on me." _

 

_ His hand was still on Gray's when a sudden blast of heat swept through the waiting hall. Smiling enigmatically and unwaveringly, he turned to meet Natsu's furious, murderous gaze. _

 

_ Confident that, this time, he held all the cards. _

 

~.~.~

 

**VI. What You Want to Convey (Letters)**

 

"Cheers!" 

 

"Drink up! Chug, chug!" 

 

"You wanna go?! Let's do it!" 

 

"Hah! I'll take you all on!" 

 

The guildhall was packed, overflowing with the usual chaos and energy. It was a Fairy Tail party in full swing, and both the drinking and fighting were well under way. 

 

Gray ducked a little, a chair passing overhead. The last stroke of the letter he had been writing ended up rather crooked, but that was okay. He'd expected nothing else from a letter written at the guild, the jumping lines, the small beer stain in the corner and even the tiny ring of singeing seemingly imbuing some of Fairy Tail's energy into the pages.

 

Blowing on the ink to dry it, he began to fold the sheets. The thick bundle they made barely fit into the envelope, and Gray chuckled a little. Maybe he'd gotten carried away, but there was just so much he wanted to share...

 

"Gray!" Mira called out over the cacophony. "There's someone here to see you!" 

 

"Now?" Gray wondered, eyebrows rising. Curious, he slipped among the partying guild and out of the hall — ducking another chair and deflecting two stray mugs in the process.

 

Outside, a familiar figure stood looking up at the cloudy sky and the gently falling snow, giving no sign of feeling the winter cold despite being clad in only a thin, cropped jacket. Turning to face him, the woman smiled.

 

Something twisted in Gray's chest. A feeling of relief tempering old sorrow that was so strong he felt like he was drowning in it. 

 

"Hey, it's been a while." 

 

His eyes stung.

 

"Master Ur..." Gray greeted, nearly choking on the words, even though he had no idea why. There was no reason to cry or grieve. Everything was just fine.

 

"I thought I'd drop by before heading back to Isvan," Ur said, smiling like she always did. "I already said hi to Lyon. Hope you're not too jealous." 

 

Gray huffed. "I'm not like him, you know. I don't worked up about small stuff like that," he said dryly. 

 

Ur's smile widened, and Gray felt like she was laughing at him, inside. "Well, that's good," she said. "It seems like you're doing well. I'm glad." She glanced toward the guild, the sounds of their increasingly wild party barely muffled by the thick walls. 

 

"Yeah," Gray agreed, his own smile soft. "I have some pretty great guildmates. Some great friends. I'm... really happy here." 

 

Just saying it aloud made Gray's cheeks flush a little, but he couldn't stop grinning, and he wanted her to know — all the rage and hatred and pain he'd carried inside as a kid, all the struggles he'd put her and Lyon through, all of it had turned out alright. He hadn't given up. He'd kept moving forward. And he had found, had made a place for himself. 

 

Gray's eyes widened in surprise as a cool hand ruffled his hair. Instinctively, he ducked his head — he was taller than Ur now, and it was an awkward reach for her. Her expression, when he glanced at her from beneath his eyelashes, was almost painfully fond. 

 

"Thank you," Gray blurted out, that something welling up inside him again. "Thank you so much, Master..." 

 

"You've been wanting to say that, haven't you?" she teased lightly. Trailing her hand down, she patted his cheek. "Holding things in isn't good for you, you know. It's not just me, right?" 

 

Gray followed gaze down to the envelope in his hand. He held it up, turning it over to look at the address on the front. 

 

'Mika & Silver Fullbuster'

 

The letter to his parents back in Isvan, about the guild, about his friends and their adventures together, about his life. There was so much he wanted to tell them. 

 

...But why a letter? 

 

His grip tightened, brow furrowing. Gray glanced over his shoulder at the guild, then back again. Why had he only written a letter? There was so much he wanted to say to his parents. He wanted to see them. It had been so long.

 

So why...

 

He jumped a little as Ur's fingers clasped over his. "Why don't I take that for you?" she offered. "I'll tell them everything when I head over. After all, I'm going to the same place." Her expression was soft and a little rueful. "You've grown up... enough not to need to go home, not anymore." 

 

Gray blinked — and suddenly, he knew. He couldn't put it into words, but he understood.

 

"My home is Fairy Tail," he corrected gently and let go, letting his hand fall to his side. "I wanted to meet you again, but my home is with them. That's where I belong. And..." He chuckled a little, at himself and at realizing it only now, "there's a person I need to tell something." 

 

Ur laughed too, with him and maybe at him a little. "Well, you better get on that, then. Don't wait too long, or you'll miss your chance," she said, already beginning to turn away. A half formed, impossible impulse to call her back surged through Gray, and by her smile, Ur knew it too — and that he wouldn't do it. "Take care, Gray." 

 

He closed his eyes and willed back the tears. "You too, Master Ur... Farewell." 

 

Unseen and unneeded, the world around him began to fade away.

 

~.~.~

 

The dreamseller had never left the train station at all, having guessed quite well the limitations of Natsu's dragon senses and also what Natsu's next move would be — checking around the station for his trail in an area with less traffic. 

 

In the best case scenario, he would have been able to depart without ever crossing paths with Natsu again. But he hadn't quite trusted his luck to hold out for that. So when he saw another member of the same guild — Fairy Tail, so famous for valuing their comrades — he had thought to stack the deck in his own favor. And thus, took a hostage. 

 

The gist of this, Natsu guessed, somewhere in the small part of his mind that was still forming thoughts. 

 

But all of that, all logic and reason, was drowned out by the furious warbeat of his instincts. 

 

Natsu lunged, fangs bare in a murderous snarl, and the dreamseller had only a moment to realize that he had quite possibly overestimated Natsu's capacity for rationality. He tried to leap away, out of the chair, but it wouldn't have been nearly fast enough if Natsu had been aiming for him to begin with. 

 

As it was, stray tongues of flame licked at his coattails and sleeve, disintegrating the fabric, before he managed to get away. Abandoning dignity, the dreamseller scrambled back as well as he was able, one arm nearly useless from the burns.

 

Natsu didn't follow, didn't even seem to notice. His attention was fixated on Gray. Crouching over his motionless body, Natsu leaned in until his head was nearly pressed to Gray's chest.

 

Gray's breathing, his heartbeat couldn't possibly be so shallow and muffled, right? Even this close and straining his senses, Natsu could barely make out the proof that Gray was still alive. Like this, his pulse seemed like a sputtering candle about to go out...

 

The growl that reverberated in Natsu's chest and through the waiting room was inhuman. The thick tension and killing intent had pinned any bystanders who hadn’t managed to flee in silent, motionless terror, and even Happy, hovering overhead didn't dare to speak up. 

 

Natsu rose slowly and turned toward his enemy, his head hanging low, hiding his expression. Heat rolled off him in waves, the air around him distorting — or perhaps the hard metal seats and the stone floor were truly beginning to warp and twist. Fire was gathering around him again, arching off like the corona of a star. 

 

"W... wait," the dreamseller managed to gasp out as Natsu took a step forward. Sweat beaded down his face. "Wait, listen to me!" 

 

He knew he had made a mistake.

 

From the moment Natsu had appeared, he had been trying to cast on him again, the same silent, undetectable magic. But it had failed every time. He had expected and feared as much — back at the mansion, it had barely taken, and his magic was not one that worked well on other wizards, not after the first time, not when they knew what to guard against.

 

He had half thought that he might not be able to affect Natsu again. That was why he had resorted to using Gray. He still could... but only if Natsu listened. And that was in no way guaranteed.

 

"Listen to me, you fool! If you kill me, your friend will never wake up!" the dreamseller burst out frantically. His chest heaved, breath coming in sharp gasps as he met Natsu's animal gaze. But he wasn't lying. 

 

And that, finally, seemed to get through to Natsu. 

 

"You heard, didn't you?" the dreamseller went on, urgently. "My strongest spell isn't like the temporary dream I placed on you before. It puts them in a coma they'll never wake up from. Not even my death will undo it! Only I can do that!" 

 

Not unless that person rejected the dream for reality. But there was no one who didn't long for something they couldn't have. That was impossible. 

 

Natsu's eyes darted to Gray, rage and protectiveness warring in his expression. His instinct was to fight — to make the enemy who had endangered his comrade pay for it, there and then. But the words of their client, that young woman with her severe, cold expression hiding grief and her back ramrod straight, echoed in his mind. 

 

‘Can you?’ she had asked rhetorically. ‘Wake my father from his coma? No one I consulted could do anything to help him.’

 

There had been nothing she or anyone else could do. Petty revenge was all she had left. 

 

"Let me go, and I'll release your friend once I'm out of the country," the dreamseller made his offer. "A day, and he'll wake up as if this never happened." 

 

He had prepared a number of counterarguments to the replies he had foreseen — "What if you just run away?" "How can I trust you?" — but Natsu was beyond that kind of logical thought process. Emotions were the only things left ruling his actions, and narrowing his eyes, the dreamseller struck there. 

 

"Or is your pride more important than his well being?" he baited. 

 

Even as Natsu snarled again, he flinched back. Framed in those terms, the choice was obvious. 

 

Having played all his cards, the dreamseller waited — barely daring to breath. 

 

"...If you're lying," Natsu growled, his words barely intelligible, "I'll kill you." 

 

Slowly, the dreamseller straightened. His cane and his hat had been lost, and his pristine suit was a charred mess, but finally some of his previous poise began to return to him. Reaching up, he pushed back the stray hairs that had come loose from his slicked back style.

 

"I am not a violent or cruel man, despite what you might think," he said. "I have never sought to give people anything they do not desire." 

 

He turned away—

 

—but he hadn’t taken more than a step before he found himself frozen in place. Not by fear or the weight of Natsu's killing intent, but by ice sweeping across the blackened ground, locking his legs in place. 

 

"H-how...? Inconceivable..." the dreamseller stammered, turning slowly to follow the ice to its source — to the figure that had been slumped in one of the hard station seats, now sitting up gingerly, one hand cradling his head. 

 

"Gray..." Natsu breathed, in relief and disbelief. "Gray!" 

 

"Tch. Guys like you..." Gray muttered groggily, "are so annoying. You think you're smarter than everyone, but you don't know anything at all." Pinning their opponent with a look that was piercing despite its lingering bleariness, he said, "Don't go deciding on your own what people want or need." 

 

"No... all of them, all of them asked me for it! Begged for relief from reality!" the dreamseller burst out — but despite his protests, his expression was more lost than vehement. "Everyone... everyone wants that! Something they can never obtain here! You... There's something wrong with you people and your guild—!" 

 

Gray sighed sharply. "I've heard enough of this already... Hurry up and finish the job, flame brain." 

 

Natsu jumped at being suddenly addressed. As if only now remembering the job request that started everything, he turned back to their opponent — and smirked, cracking his knuckles. 

 

He had promised to dish out a good beating, and he was more than happy to deliver. 

~.~.~


	7. All's Well (End)

**Notes:** As a heads up, I’m going to be renaming this story now that it’s done. Nothing too wild, just from “Wishing” to “Dreaming,” since it’s labelled “dream AU” in my working docs and in six months I’m not gonna remember what I chose a different name on AO3.

 

—————

 

_Gray sighed sharply. "I've heard enough of this already... Hurry up and finish the job, flame-brain."_

 

_Natsu jumped at being suddenly addressed. As if only now remembering the job request that started everything, he turned back to their opponent — and smirked, cracking his knuckles._

 

_He had promised to dish out a good beating, and he was more than happy to deliver._

 

~.~.~

 

**VII. All's Well (End)**

 

"Mistress! Mistress, come quick! Your father—"

 

Before the maid had even finished speaking, her mistress was running, hitching up her long skirts. The young woman who had hired Natsu looked startlingly different as she rushed through the halls of her manor, her cold mask cracking, her face pale with fear.

 

The room she burst into was large, airy and light, but empty of anything except a simple bed. A gaggle of servants was clustered around it, all speaking as one and fussing too much to see the cause. There were tears on some faces, but...

 

Those weren't looks of grief.

 

Noticing her arrival, the servants parted — revealing the frail, wasted figure of the man on the bed. But he wasn't lying still and barely breathing, as he had for the last months. Propped up against his pillows, if only just, he turned his head toward her and smiled.

 

"Papa... Papa!" She rushed to his side. Her hands sought his thin, wrinkled one, clasping tightly.

 

"Oh my... sweet girl, I'm... so sorry," the man said haltingly. "Making you wait... until I realized... I guess I needed to be scolded by your mother... one last time..."

 

"It's alright, as long as you're here," she said, smiling through her tears. "I thought you would never wake up..."

 

"I did too..." her father admitted. His eyes were beginning to flutter shut, his body weak from his long convalescence. "But when I was in that dream... I understood. If you just keep dreaming... you'll always remain in the same place. You have to... choose to take a chance, so you can... move forward..."

 

Past the grief and the loss, past the pain and suffering that drove him to flee reality. A dream was only a temporary refuge, no matter how desirable.

 

The young woman smiled, smoothing back his gray hair. A miracle — when she thought the cold, bitter satisfaction of revenge was all she could hope for.

 

She supposed she could cancel her request... But to be honest, she’d still enjoy it, knowing that man had received the good beating she'd been promised.

 

~.~.~

 

It was short and brutal. Their opponent had not been someone who could stand against them in a fight, to begin with, and despite the relief coursing through him, Natsu had found it difficult to hold back enough to draw it out.

 

His fists lashed out swiftly, but it felt like his hands were trembling. Or maybe that was his insides, still twisting with fear and rage. The memory of Gray motionless and barely alive, under some spell Natsu had no way to break, still sat like a cold stone in his gut.

 

Senses focused on Gray — his heartbeat still fluttering a little but strong again, moving gingerly but at least moving — Natsu barely noticed the sharp crack as he struck the dreamseller across the jaw or the way the man went slack in his grip.

 

He glanced down at the unconscious body he was left holding, then shrugged and let go, letting the dreamseller's form drop unceremoniously to the floor. Natsu had already turned away.

 

"You woke up," he said, making his over to Gray, who looked up with a slight wince. Stopping just out of reach, he clenched his hands and asked, rather tentatively,  "You're... you know... okay, right?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gray said, making a face and reaching up to run a hand over his eyes. "It's just taking a while for the last of it to dispel. My head feels like I went shot for shot with Cana."

 

"So much for no one waking up from that. Heh, guess he'd never tried it on a real wizard before!" Natsu smirked, though there was still a small tremor to it.

 

"That's what he gets for underestimating Fairy Tail," Gray agreed. "We always focus on moving forward. That, and..." He hesitated, but — taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders — he turned to face Natsu with an intent, determined expression. "Natsu. There's something I need to tell you."

 

"Y-yeah?" His back had instinctively gone ramrod straight, and his gaze was so focused he was nearly glaring. In reality, Natsu had tensed for a blow — because suddenly he remembered.

 

He'd, well, kissed Gray. With no lead up or explanation, except that he'd thought it wasn't real. Which actually kind of made it worse.

 

...He was going to get punched, wasn't he?

 

That was fine, Natsu could take getting punched, again. It was certainly better than Gray never talking to him again, or Gray avoiding him, or Gray hating him. Regardless of Natsu's newly realized desire to be closer, Gray was one of his oldest and closest friends. Losing that would be a gaping, aching hole in his life.

 

What Natsu couldn't take was the waiting. The silence stretched on, more and more strained, while Gray hesitated, making small abortive gestures and fidgeting instead of just—

 

"—Just get on with it!!" Natsu roared, losing his patience.

 

"Shut up!" Gray shot back, then immediately looked away. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he mumbled, "I'm trying to figure out how to say it..."

 

Oh, right. Gray said he had something to tell Natsu, with actual words.

 

"Why do you need to say anything? Just do it, like we always do," Natsu insisted irritably.

 

He didn't understand why Gray stared at him in surprise, eyes widening, or why his expression changed to one of determination, while a red flush rose on his cheeks.

 

Maybe Natsu should have figured it out in the next moment, but by then his thinking had shut down completely.

 

Because Gray was suddenly kissing him.

 

What Gray wanted to say but couldn't put into words...

 

Oh. Oh...

 

Well, that was fine. Natsu didn't need words to give his answer either. Letting his eyes slip shut, he wrapped his arms around Gray's neck — and kissed him back.

 

It was better than the dream. So much better.

 

Floating overhead and watching the entire spectacle with avid interest, Happy clapped his paws over his mouth and snickered. "It's lllllooooove," he drew out.

 

**the end?**

~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final notes: That was surprisingly enjoyable! My only regret is that Gray and Natsu didn't actually interact more. I think, if I do a sequel, I'd definitely make it about them being on a mission together and having more than like two shared scenes. (Maybe I should go dig up last year's gratsu week prompts...)
> 
> But man, I have so many dumb ideas and I just can't decide. Unfortunately, my FT friends aren't into gratsu, haha. I wanna talk story ideas with someone...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially SnowfallBreeze. Thanks for everything!!


End file.
